Amnesia
by beauty is lost
Summary: After breaking up with her ex, Kagome soon finds comfort in the harsh silver-haired demon. Will he numb the pain that her old lover brought or only add onto more of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi © InuYasha **

**It's a promise that Kagome will OOC, she'll still be kind and loving and all that great stuff but I want her to have some emotional backbone and a lil bit a crazy, who doesn't like a girl with a bit of spazz? **

After a long day at work, Kagome decided that the key Bankotsu had given her to his apartment would be the perfect opportunity to surprise him with an Italian dinner. She loved the way his thin lips turned up into a smile when he enjoyed her cooking. Living with Bankotsu had come with it's ups and downs, like every relationship, but over the year the pointless disagreements stopped and things returned to normal.

Kagome hummed off tune with the song that was playing on the radio and she turned it up more. She just came back from the grocery store and was heading back to their apartment. Kagome smiled, she liked the sound of that. Twenty minutes later, Kagome pulled into an empty spot, pulled the key out the ignition, and grabbed the few groceries she needed for tonight's meal.

~x~

The woman on top of Bankotsu chewed her lip as he bucked his hips harder into her own. Just looking at her curvaceous body made him go wild with lust. He felt accomplished with himself that he had scored someone such as Kaguya Watanabe in a matter of minutes.

"My girlfriend never let's me hit raw." Bankotsu murmured before looking back at Kaguya who was now rocking her hips faster, light moans escaping her purple tinted lips. He saw the look of distaste on her face. She was never told about said girlfriend.

"Ohh, Bankots-" the sound of a bag hitting the floor cut off the famous singer as she glanced back. _Got dammit._

Bankotsu was too focused in his own release to notice his angry girlfriend storming over to him and his playmate with balled fists. When he finished it was too late to do anything, or even explain himself. Kagome grabbed a handful of Kaguya's beautiful mid-thigh length hair and tugged as hard as humanly possible. Bankotsu had never seen so much hostility in Kagome's pretty blue eyes ever since the first time he was caught red-handed cheating.

"Get off!" Kagome snapped and brought a hand to Kaguya's pale skin.

Bankotsu quickly shoved off the singer and held Kagome back. Her long manicured nails dug into his fragile skin and he tried his hardest not to wince. Where was the Kagome that was always so happy? Then she kicked her unfaithful ex where it hurt and he keeled over on top of the singer. Grabbing her purse quickly and the groceries that she bought, Kagome left the house and got into her car. She'd have to come back later for her clothes...

How disappointing. Once more, she learned why not to give everybody the benefit of the doubt. Of course being Kagome that was nearly impossible. She learned that the second time was all on her, since her conscious told her that it would happen again sooner or later. But the aching in her heart only increased as she drove faster to her friends house.

~x~

_The sunset is so pretty for such an ugly day_, Kagome thought as she rang the doorbell to InuYasha's house. She rang repeatedly until her ears picked up on some kind of movement coming down the steps. Her knees were shaky and the breath was knocked out of her when Sesshomaru answered the door instead of InuYasha. "Why the hell are you here?"

It came out harsh by mistake, really.

"I should be asking you that," Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I, uh, I need Inuyasha. Is he here?" Kagome sighed and stared into the tall man's eyes intently. His hair was silver compared to his brothers snowy white.

"What do you need him for?"

"..."

"I'm waiting."

"You're an ass." Kagome bit her lip and shifted her weight onto her other foot.

"You never answered my question."

"It doesn't concern you!" Kagome shouted.

That when a gruff voice came down the steps grouching, "Ya bastard, who the hell is making so much noise at the door? I'm sleeping."

"InuYasha!" The tears poured from her eyes as if they were cracking levees and she kept her head down until InuYasha pulled her into a hug.

"What happened... Kagome?" InuYasha sniffed her and made of face as she smelled of sex, Bankotsu and another female. It wasn't hard for the hanyou to put two and two together.

Sesshomaru stood at the door watching the hanyou and human swim in their feelings. Something a full-blooded demon would never lower himself to do. The amusement turned into disgust and he quickly turned away to retreat into the house his father had made him stay in.

~x~

Kagome sat on Inuyasha bed and he sat on the floor next to the door. The girl hadn't talked since her outbreak in front of his house and the silence worried him. She was usually so... independent and it felt weird to see her crying over some guy that wasn't even worth her time, despite the two years she wasted on him. The little façade she always pulled quickly went back into place.

"So, what happened?" InuYasha mumbled.

"He cheated. Again." Kagome replied disdainfully.

"You can stay over, if you want Kagome." InuYasha paused, understanding her more than anyone else. "Although I planned on being with Kikyo this weekend."

A groan escaped Kagome's mouth and she fell back onto her friends bed. "Your brother is rude. Now I remember why I avoided him so many years ago."

"Keh, blame my dad. He's the reason the bastard is even here." InuYasha uttered.

~x~

Kagome sat in the living room watching tv with a smoothie in her hands. She was pretty content until Sesshomaru sauntered in, a weird grin plastered on his pale face. He sat on the red love seat that was catty cornered adjacent to the long corner couch the Kagome sat on.

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I am staying here for the time being, yourself?"

"I was given permission. You already know that."

"Don't spill that smoothie."

"I'm a grown woman. I know better than to spill stuff purposely."

"You cry like a child."

"..."

Kagome blinked and stared at him. She was tempted to throw her drink at him and ruin that pretty face of his. He deserved it. "Jerk."

"Was it a threesome gone wrong?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What?!" Kagome's eyes were close to popping out of her head.

"Well, was it?"

"No! You asshole."

_At least you have some decencies. _

"Prude." Sesshomaru snuffed.

"Excuse me?! You stupid, ignorant-"

The growl that erupted from Sesshomaru's throat surprised Kagome. InuYasha never growled at her. For the rest of the evening she sat in silence, feeling childish about getting so worked up over a man that was simply teasing her. Despite his harsh way of doing it. Kagome had fell asleep on the couch with the tv on and she awoke when Sesshomaru placed a quilt over her and turned off the tv.

_He can't be that bad, right? _

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled once she was sure he was still in the room.

"Hn."

She nodded and contemplated her words, "Can you stay down here with me? Until I fall asleep."

"Will you tell me why you're here?" Sesshomaru questioned and sauntered over to the couch Kagome was laying on.

"My boyfriend cheated on me." She said bitterly.

"..."

Kagome sighed.

"Bye." Sesshomaru said before walking out of the living room.

"Wait, what?! Sesshomaru!" Kagome huffed. It was obvious he wouldn't be turning back to keep her company. What else was there to expect?

Kagome grabbed the quilt, trudged up the steps, dropped it by Sesshomaru's door and proceeded to InuYasha's room to go back to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, Kagome was more than angry to see said quilt balled up by her face.

"Ass," Kagome muttered before throwing it to the floor.

**So, how was it you guys?**

**Leave a review if you like it, or even if you think I could do better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi © InuYasha

**Numb**

Kagome had no idea what to do. She was honestly scared out of her mind to go to Bankotsu's apartment without anybody. InuYasha was still with Kikyo, Sango would be sleeping, plus she'd end up killing Bankotsu, no doubt. Miroku was always too busy.

That left Sesshomaru.

All though you couldn't really count him as an option with his half-assed answers. So here was Kagome, standing at the opening of the kitchen glaring daggers at said man. She asked as politely as possible. She even apologized for the quilt. What was his reply? Maybe!

Kagome couldn't do 'maybe'! This was serious business. Yet here she is, stalling. A whine cut through the silence and Kagome sat in the chair next to Sesshomaru. "Please? I-I just don't want to go alone! You don't even have to help. Just stick close."

"I'm not your puppy."

"Last time I checked, puppy were fun. Unlike you." Kagome pouted.

"I'm a grown inuyoukai."

"Oh Lord, please Sesshomaru? I'll never bother you again!" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Impossible... But I will go with you." Sesshomaru finally complied and Kagome reached to hug him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek before getting ready to leave. It was just like a female to try and look cute for an ex.

Sesshomaru told himself the only reason he cared was because he would never allow anyone else to have to go through the pain of being the third person like his mother had. The other side of him though reacted to something that hasn't been stirred in decades. Perhaps it was the situation or maybe his idiotic brothers friend. Sesshomaru silently hoped it was the first option. The last thing he needed was a woman to come in a start changing his perspective of everything.

When Kagome finally got around to getting ready, she looked better than when she did when he first saw her. He remembered back when she was just a little girl starting middle school. Now she was a grown woman, body full of curves with the fierce attitude increased tenfold. Her beige jeans and white wife beater were clean, wrinkle free and her hair was up in a neat bun.

Once more, Sesshomaru wondered why she was trying to look nice for an ex. More or less he appreciated how she looked nice with what she had, which wasnt much at someone else's home. Kagome dragged Sesshomaru out the house and to her car.

"We'll use my car."

"I want to use my car!"

"If you intended on taking stuff from his home, you'll need space. My car offers that."

Kagome lowered her head in defeat and trudged over to Sesshomaru's luxurious BMW. When Sesshomaru walked over to the open the door for her, she blushed and replied with a mumbled thank you. Who knew Sesshomaru had manners?

The ride to Bankotsu's house was full of one-sides bickering. With each reply that Sesshomaru gave it only fired Kagome up more. It was either half-asses, arrogant, or rude. Kagome had had enough of the rudeness! So she gave Sesshomaru a piece of her mind, filled with rather colorful words and vulgar phrases.

"Who knew such pretty lips could be slathered with filth." Sesshomaru muttered, eyes still on the road.

_Is Sesshomaru flirting with me? _Kagome blushed crazily and she ducked down and rummaged through her bag. She stayed there the rest of the ride not even caring what Sesshomaru thought. The butterflies in her stomach from Sesshomaru's indirect compliment slowly turned into hornets as they neared Bankotsu's apartment.

His car was there.

If only he could've been gone.

A million questions buzzed through Kagome's mind. _Should I ring the bell or just walk in? Be a bitch take my stuff and leave or try to get him to explain? _She wished so badly for her to just wake up from her daydream and be stuck in traffic again, right before she saw what happened. She wanted to walk into _their _apartment and cook him dinner, rub his shoulders and make love to him. She was sure this was real though and Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder confirmed it.

"I don't know what to do." Kagome mumbled and stared up at InuYasha brother with teary eyes.

"I'll help you, Kagome." Sesshomaru declared and got out the car to open the passenger door. He wrapped a muscular arm around Kagome's and once more had her blushing crazily.

It felt right. She felt good, despite whatever was about to happen. She felt even better when Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to knock on the door.

Kagome's stomach lurched as a shirtless Bankotsu open the door with a look of disgust on his face. It was directed at Sesshomaru, but it still hurt. The need to stand up for Sesshomaru was nerve wracking.

"Bank..." Kagome started but her thoughts were finished by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome wishes to get her stuff and leave. She needs it my house." Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome gasped inaudibly.

He had a the audacity to even mention where she was staying?!

"So you got someone else, huh?" Bankotsu looked uninterested. "Never expected you to be a whore, Kagome. He'll never love you like I did."

She felt a twitch come on, an arm raised and the sting from her hand smacking against Bankotsu's cheek. "You arrogant jackass! You are nobody at all to tell me who and who will not love me!"

He scoffed and opened his door, "Whatever. Get your crap and leave Kagome."

Kagome did just that and scurried past her ex. Sesshomaru stayed back by the door glaring at Bankotsu angrily. All the tension was left from the other room. Kagome sighed, prayed silently before entering Bankotsu's room. It was a surprise when she saw the same girl from yesterday laying in his bed, blunt in her hand.

"So you're back, hm?" the singer smiled innocently.

Kagome decided not to dignify her with an answer and took everything that belonged to Kagome in anyway possible from her personal items to stuff she bought for Bankotsu. The weed smelt horrible and left Kagome's eyes watery.

Would she get away with calling the police? Just to make him pay for his affairs.

Long legs stomped out the room and went to the kitchen to get all the food she bought with all her money. Well, it was all of it. She didn't want Bankotsu to starve... So she left a few fruits and juices and three the rest into her big bag. Bankotsu was staring at her angrily and she drunk away from his eyes. Compared to these two, she was so small.

Compared to that woman up in what used to be their room, Kagome was small, inexperienced. A little kid. Tears fell softly as the situation fully hit her once more. Kagome had given Bankotsu her all and everything. She let down barriers for him, she allowed him to take her purity.

Life was such a bitch, huh?

Definitely.

Kagome angrily left the kitchen and walked past Bankotsu without sparing a glance. When a hand that wasnt Sesshomaru's grabbed her shoulder and a fist smashed into her cheek the next few moments were a blur. She stood at the door rubbing her cheek gently and stared as Sesshomaru brought a hand to Bankotsu's neck and squeezed. Kagome watched as the shades of his skin changed and screamed at Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

Kagome hated confrontation. She hadn't even gotten all her stuff, how was that going to be accomplished now?

Sesshomaru grabbed her bag and threw a hysterical Kagome over his shoulder. He strapped her into the passenger side and threw her bag in the backseat. He stared as Kagome slumped over in defeat. In all the years he knew her, Kagome never looked like this. Never acted like that.

It was like a war inside of her was lost.

Sesshomaru's cold honey eyes softened slightly and he laid a hand on Kagome's knee.

How was he going to deal with a broken woman?

Alright, I had to add the part where she took the stuff from the fridge because it's something I would've done.

Actually… I would've done it when I was leaving the first time. Ain't gonna be feedin your hoe with MY food. Boy please, must've lost your damn mind.

Did you guys like it? :D Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same ol' same ol'. **

**To lazy to long in: yes, people think I'm crazy but whatever if I bought it I'm taking it! Great minds think alike!**

**Emeraldd30: thank you, that's not a comment I get too much :p**

**Everyone else who commented, thank ya!**

**Get It Over With**

Kagome sat in the front seat looking miserable as ever and Sesshomaru honestly couldn't stand it. She was being aggravating and it needed to stop, soon. Her crying had stopped and Kagome's demeanor looked lifeless, it was pitiful so Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and called InuYasha.

"Little brother, bring you and your girlfriend home early," Sesshomaru commanded and hung up not giving the hanyou any chance to argue and continued on his way.

"I don't need anybody, I'm going back to my moms."

"You're a grown woman,"

"I need my mom, I can't stay with InuYasha and Kikyo,"

"You'll be fine,"

"I'll never be good enough... For anybody," She mumbled off and once more they both slipped into silence.

It was truly sad.

She was moping over someone who obviously didn't deserve her, why didn't she understand that? Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and side glanced at the ebony hair covering Kagome's face before brushing it to the side.

"You are beautiful, Kagome and he is nothing more than a fool."

Kagome's cheeks reddened and she bit her bottom lip gently. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

~x~

Kikyo had came first and InuYasha came soon after with food for everybody. Except Sesshomaru. The two females were sitting on the floor of the living room talking about something Sesshomaru found no interest in. Although listening to them was a better alternative than listening to his idiot half brother chew his food more than obnoxiously. Pointed ears fixed themselves on the conversation between the two cousins.

"I think he's flirting with me!" Kagome stuttered repeatedly throughout her sentence.

"I didn't even know he knew how to flirt," Kikyo laughed.

"He's really sweet, helping me and all…"

"I think you guys would look cute together,"

"W-wha? No! Kikyo shut up!" Kagome blushed, "He is good looking though."

"What inuyoukai doesn't look good?"

They both laughed and Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin at their conversation. They talked so much like teenagers it was extremely interesting.

"The hell you smiling for bastard?" InuYasha snorted.

"I'm interested in her." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"The hell if you are bastard!" InuYasha shouted gaining the attention from both girls.

~x~

Kikyo smirked and approached InuYasha with shorts and a long sleeve black shirt. The hanyou raised and eyebrow and his girlfriend narrowed her eyes. There was no way his girlfriend was leaving the house like _that!_ Kagome came down a few minutes later and he flipped out ten times more! Two women dressed like that meant trouble and he didn't want to be the one to save them.

"Where do you two think you're goin'?"

"Kagome and I decided that we need a girls night out. We're going to the club."

InuYasha scoffed, "Uh no you're not. The club is for single people. You're not single."

"Kagome is!" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha is right. Kagome will not accompany you to the club dressed in... that," Sesshomaru eyed her from the side. She looked more than appealing.

"Excuse me! You're not the boss of me!"

"You'll get hurt,"

"That's for me to worry about not you!"

"Your well being is important in your fragile state. If you wish to party so badly I will join you and Kikyo."

"So am I!" InuYasha grumbled before running up the steps to get ready.

~x~

Kikyo was drunk and InuYasha was on the verge of tipsy. Sesshomaru had nothing but a few drinks and he was just learning that Kagome was a lightweight. She'd drank two beers and two glasses a margaritas before her slurred sentences were broke with hiccups. It was a good thing he tagged along. Kagome was being awfully touchy and playful and part of him told himself that he was the rebound from her recent relationship. The other side thought that when you were drunk the truth came out.

Sesshomaru damn sure prayed that that theory was correct. Every word that left out of her mouth left his thoughts wandering. Kagome toyed innocently with a strand of her wavy hair and chewed on her lower lip before moving closer towards Sesshomaru. Her lips wandered around his jawline and it sent shivers down his spine.

He wanted this girl. More than he would like to admit.

~x~

Kagome had convinced him to leave the crowded club and go back to InuYasha's house. Sesshomaru contemplated driving to his, but InuYasha would then ruin whatever they had going on. Then he'd have to maim InuYasha. Now they were in his car, Kagome giggling and singing to the music offbeat.

Sesshomaru reached his brothers house and carried Kagome up to his room. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her. _Should I really do this? If it wasn't me it would be another man. _Which was probably true. He took one glance at her body and sighed heavily.

"You should wash Kagome,"

"Only if you -hic- wash with me."

"No."

Kagome pouted and stared at Sesshomaru, "Please?" She climbed up behind the tall inuyoukai and gave him a small lovebite before wrapping her slim arms around her shoulders.

"Hn."

Minutes later they were both undressed and Kagome was eagerly leading Sesshomaru to the small shower in his bathroom. Her long ebony hair stuck to her cheeks and back as she clung to Sesshomaru.

She was so intoxicating it was crazy. The worst part was she wasn't even doing anything standing in the water. He was supposed to have self control. He was supposed to be sure of everything. At this moment he had neither.

The small woman had coaxed him into bathing her supple body and Sesshomaru had to refrain from looking at her or putting too much pressure on her body. Kagome laughed and smacked Sesshomaru's forearm playfully before grabbing his hand and leading it down her belly to I'm between her milky thighs.

One thing lead to another. The washcloth was dropped while Sesshomaru's hand roamed over her womanhood. His long fingers entered her and her soft moans egged him on. Then he pushed her against the wall and turned her around before thrusting repeatedly into her hips. They both finished and Sesshomaru turned the shower off and carried Kagome to his bed. After a few moments rest they went at it again and this time Kagome was on top.

~x~

**You know those relationship that start out as one night stands? I wanted Kagome's and Sesshomaru's to be like this. I didn't want to add a lemon so I describes as little as possible. Would you guys mind a lemon? Let me know! Also, if you want to see their outfits here, I didn't explain it just because I really really wanted to have a reason to use polyvore. v.v**

** www. polyvore amnesia_ch/set? id= 97343464**** take away the spaces of course. i also have no idea how girls dress to go out to clubs in Japan, and I'm sure the style between the two places are completely different. SO, I'm making the story take place in my own little world between Japan and LA. Not that y'all care. ;P**


End file.
